Ist da noch Jemand?
by ylieschen
Summary: Es sind paar Monate nach den Geschehnissen von Civil War. Tony hat das mehr mit genommen als er zugeben will und er fühlt sich Alleine...


Es ist ein paar Monate, die so alt sind. "Bürgerkrieg" verkehrt und nicht mehr als genug, aber nicht mehr. Tony Stark der ist, an der Sache.

Die Geschehnisse in Sibirien haben ihn sehr mitkommenommen. Doch sagt er, dass der Rest der Rächer ist. Tony bemühte sich, seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Maske mit den Eigenschaften, die anderen Avengers erhalten:

Egoismus, Arroganz, keine Selbstachtung und Narzismus. Genau das war Natasha einst über seinen Hut geschrieben.

/ _Iron Man ja, Tony Stark nicht empfohlen_./

Dieser Satz spukte in letzter Zeit immer öfters in seinem Kopf rum.

Keiner von ihnen wollte, dass die Maske und der Bericht nicht, warte, war, als er Iron Man Krieg, WESWAGEN es ARC-Reaktor gab.

In diesem Moment starrt das Genie auf das rot-blaue-weiße Vibranium-Schild.

Sein Vater hatte dieses für einen Mann gemacht, der Welt für den Nazis und Hydra befrei Hut. Er war der erste Superheld der Welt. Jetzt ist er ein "Kriegsverbrecher" und das nur, weil er keine Kontrolle über die Avengers hat, aber man hat es geschafft, dass, wenn SHIELD nicht mehr offiziell existiert, und die Avengers unabhängig davon ist, ist etwas schiefgelaufen Nicht so, aber sie haben einen Fehler gemacht Kam er überhaupt auf die Idee.

Die Anderen haben nicht gesehen war er sah. Sie waren tot, seine Familie war tot. Aber jetzt ist es egal. Sie sind eh alle weg.

Und dieses verdammte scheinheiliges Rogers glaubt, dass er sein wird, nur weil er einen kleinen und einen scheiß handlich geschickten Hut hat.

Dieser Brief hat in der rechten Hand zusammengefügt und wieder auseinandergefaltet. In the linkes Hand ist das Steinzeit-Handy auf was nur eine Nummer eingespeichert ist.

Sein Blick wandelte zu dem Brief und er lies sie zum Milliardten Mal:

 _"Tony,_

 _Ich bin froh, dass du wieder im Hauptquartier bist. Wäre nicht schön in jeder Villa auf und ab ängst zu wissen._

 _Wir brauchen Familie. Die Avengers sind deine, vielleicht auch mehr als meine._

 _Ich bin auf mich allein gestellt seit ich 18 Krieg. Ich habe mich nirgendwo richtig zugestellt, nicht mal an der Armee._

 _Ich glaube, ich würde gerne auf etwas hoffen, auf Individuum und ich habe Glück, zu sagen, dass die meisten mich nicht enttäuscht haben._

 _Deshalb darf ich nicht auch nicht enttäuschen._

 _Schliessen kann man ausstehen, aber vielleicht soll man das nicht._

 _Ich weiß, ich habe dich verletzt, Tony._

 _Ich dachte, wenn ich nicht von meinen Eltern erzählen würde, würde ich dir etwas ersparen. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich mir nur selbst etwas verdient habe und das tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, dass Sie das eine Tages wissen._

 _Ich wünsche zutiefst, dass wir etwas von dem Kommens gewinnen._

 _Ich weiß, dass das woran du glaubst und mehr kann nicht von uns tun._

 _Wir sollten alle so handeln._

 _Außerdem war auch immer geschieht, ich spreche Dir, wenn du uns brauchst, wenn du mich brauchst, ich werde da sein!_

 _\- Steve "_

Er zerdrückte den Brief ein weiteres Mal in seine Hand und warf sie gegen das Schild.

»Fick ... Fick Dich, Rogers!«

Das Handy warf auch so das Schild. Zu seiner Enttäuschung prallte es von diesem wieder ab und schlitterte über den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Er vergraut seine Hände in seine Haare und in diesem Moment in der Nähe von Schild blickte, die Bilder wieder. Rogers und Barnes schlugen auf ihn ein. Die Metallhand wölbte den ARC-Reaktor aus seinem Anzug ziehen, das Schild raste auf seinen Kopf.

Er merkte wie keine Luft mehr ist, wie die Panikattacke anfing, um zu übernehmen. Er fiel auf die Knie und zitterte.

»Chef, Dr. Banner steht vor der Tür. SOLL ICH IHN ZIN LASSEN? «FREITAG an IHREM, aber diese gehört ihnen nicht. "Boss?"

Sie lügt mehr Scans über Tony laufen und dachte, dass seine Körpertemperatur erhöht ist. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie Sie den Milliardär unterstützen können.

»Nimm es weg! Schließ es ein! Bitte! "Fing this nach kurzer Zeit ein zu murmeln und wurde dabei immer lauter. So laut, dass es Bruce draußen vor der Tür hörte.

"FREITAG! Lass mich rein! Sofort! «Rief zu der künstlichen Intelligenz und FREITAG öffnet wortlos die Tür.

Der Brillenträger ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Tony. This hat sich auf den Boden zusammengerollt, zitterte und japste immer wieder nach Luft. Bruce weiß, wie es ist und wie es sich anfühlt:

»Tony?« Genau, wurde erwartet, dass es getan wurde. Er kommt keine Antwort von seinem Gegenüber. »Hey Tony, ich bin hier. Ich bin für dich da. «

Er erwärmte, wie sich in seinem Inneren etwas regte. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Bruce Daran, dass Tony der erste Krieg, der den anderen gleich akzeptierte. War Tony noch mal bei ihrer ersten Begegnung?

 _»Ich finde's toll, dass du die Kontrolle verlierst und einen grünen Hässlichen und Wutmonster bekommst.«_ / _Beruhig dich bitte Hulk. Wenn du gerade ausrastest wird das Tony auch nicht helfen!_ /

Der Doktor versüßt sich etwas, aber der grüne Schimmer in seinen Augen ging nicht ganz weg.

Bruce legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, aber diese versuchte sie abzuschütteln. Der Lockenkopf aber das Genie nur in seiner Arme.

/ _Also habe ich meinen Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt. Natasha sagte zwar, dass einiges vorgefallen ist, aber ich habe nicht mit dem Ausmass verdient_ ./

Bruce fing eine beruhigende Worte in Tonys Ohr zu murmeln. Nach einigen Minuten der Milliardär betreut zu haben. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und sah Bruce aus roten Augen an.

»Bruce?« Der Angepragte merkt, dass die Stimme von Tony sich sehr gebrohen hat. Genau wie seine Augen, sterben gebrohren, stumpf und leblos.

»Ja, hey.« Flüsterte der Brillenträger. »Nat hat mich kontaktiert. Sie hat mir von dem Abkommen erzählt und ich bin hier um es zu unterschreiben. «

Er sah, wie Tony schluckte und leicht nicke. »Und ich bin hier, weil sie ging, dir geht's nicht sehr gut.«

»Danke.« Flüsterte Tony und lehnte sich leicht an Bruce. »Und auch ein Hulky, dass sie auf meiner Seite seid.«

Bruce Nickte.

»Geht's?« Fragst diese nach ein paar Minuten und Tony schnaubte gerezzt.

»Sieht man nicht, dass es mir scheiße geht ?!« Er schüttelt den Kopf. »Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht -... «Bruce lächelte ihm behilflich an.

»Es ist alles in Ordnung.« Tony schluckte.

»Du sollst mich nicht so sehen.« Sagte Bruce Schulter.

»Wir sind doch Freunde oder nicht? Eine Familie. «Der Arzt legte eine Hand auf Tonys Kopf und streichelte über diesen. »Familie ist für immer da Tony.« Das Genie reagierte auf diese Nachricht patzig und krallte sich mehr in Bruce 'Brust.

»Wo warst du dann vor ein paar Monaten, als der Rest meiner Familie mich verlassen Hut?«

Bruce wurde unsicher, aber trotzdem ruhig.

»Ich war da wo ich sein muss. Weit weg, um meine Familie nicht zu kümmern. «

Tony schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

»Nein!« Tony fangt auf einmal wieder an zu zittern. »Nein, du- ...«

Er spricht nicht weiter, aber Bruce merkte eine Veränderung in Tonys Verhalten. Es schien, als würde die letzte Maske brechen, die Maske des Tony Stark. Es war, als in Bruce 'Armen der kleinen Jungen, die alles hatte, außer das, war er immer nach unten warte: Eine große Familie und die Liebe seine Eltern.

Wie ein kleiner Junge sucht Tony Bruce 'Nähe und setzt sich einfach in seinem Schoss, sein Gesicht gegen Bruce' Halsbeuge. These Tat trieb Bruce 'Herz schneller zu schlagen und er wurde leicht rot. Nach wenigen Momenten gespürt er, wie Tränen Tonys Wangen runterliefen, welche auf seine Halsbeuge landeten. Er fing an durch Tonys Haar zu streicheln.

»Schhh. Diesmal bleibe ich. Versprochen. Hulk und ich passen auf dich auf Tony. Und du hast doch immer noch Pepper. «This name have not not wanted, denn Tonys Körper zitterte auf einmal mehr und er fing an zu schlucken.

»Nein, sie ... sie kann das nicht mehr. Sie haben immer Angst, wenn wir auf Mission sind. Und wenn wir nicht zusammen sind hilft es ihr. Ich kann sie aber verstehen.

»Ich nicht.« Als Bruce merkte, wenn die Worte laut wurden, wurde er gleich und Tony hob den Kopf.

»Wa ... Was?« Bruce antwortet etwas länger:

»Ich ... Ich meine ... Sie ... Sie weiß ganz genau, dass ... ich möchte, dass Sie sich für einen guten Zweck entscheiden.« Tony lässt seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter.

»Danke, dass du mich auch so magst, so schwach. Und, dass du nicht gehst. Und das du Anthony akzeptierst. Du bist einer der wenigen. «Bruce lächelte.

»Ich kann dir auch alles geben. Ich zeige. Du warst der Erste, der mich auch Hulk akzeptiert hat. Ich weiß, wie schwierig es ist jeden Tag Menschen war vorzumachen. Aber glaube mir, Tony, ich nehme an, dass du so bist. Das macht dich nicht zu einem schlechteren Freund. Ich wurde bei dir egal gekommt.

»Können Sie das Schild irgendwo einsperren?« Er zeigt in der Richtung, wo dieses liegt.

»Klar, ich werde machen«, sagte Bruce Beruhigend und Tony nicke.

»Tony ...?« Fragte die Lockenkopf nach einer Weile.

»Ja ...?«

»Haben Sie mich vermisst?« Der Milliardär hob den Kopf.

»Ihr?« Fragte er.

»Na die Anderen und du.« Tony nicke.

»Ich schon. Die Anderen weiß nicht. «Bruce lächelt glücklich.

»Wirklich? Hast du? «Er gab Tony einen Kuss auf die Haare. »Wenigstens einer.«

Tony Nickte einmal und bald seine Arme um Bruce.

Sie haben eine gute Zeit, bis Bruce merkte, wie sich die Atmung von Tony verlangsamte. Bruce muss lachen, als er auf ein schlafendes Gesicht blickt. Er hob Tony hoch und brach ihn in sein Schlafzimmer.

Am Ende des Tages war Tony Stark, dass es eine Person gab, auf die er immer zählen konnte.

Nämlich sein Science Bro, Bruce Banner.


End file.
